


Falling ashes

by enjambemind



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjambemind/pseuds/enjambemind
Summary: Nelle notti precedenti aveva a lungo immaginato questa conversazione. I toni rabbiosi di lei, la rassegnazione che avrebbe accompagnato ogni sua risposta. Tutto aveva iniziato a ruotare attorno a questo momento tanto che, anche mentre la lingua di Hawke scivolava lungo il suo addome, non riusciva a pensare ad altro.[Anders x Fem!Hawke x Fenris]
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 6





	Falling ashes

Ciao dall'autrice. Erano anni che non concludevo qualcosa, anni che non chiudevo una fanfiction. Dragon Age ha il merito di avermi riavvicinata alla scrittura, e ancora non so come rapportarmi a questa cosa che ho scritto: Anders, Hawke e Fenris sono tra i miei personaggi preferiti in assoluto, e tra i vari scenari possibili sul finale di DA2, la mia mente ha elaborato questo. Buona lettura!  
  
  
 __ **Falling Ashes.**  
  
Come siamo arrivati a questo punto, Hawke?  
  
La cenere cadeva in lente spire sulla città alta di Kirkwall. I piccoli frammenti dell’esplosione si insinuavano nel folto della pelliccia di Anders, tra le sue ciglia e le dita contratte, chiuse a pugno sulle ginocchia. Non tremava. Tutto, eccezion fatta per le volute di fumo, sembrava cristallizzato in un istante di puro sconcerto.  
Seduto su una cassa in legno e dava di proposito le spalle alla distruzione, nonché alla sua più grande opera magica. Un’euforia malsana lo animava e gli percuoteva il cuore nel petto in preda a uno stato febbrile: la Chiesa non esisteva più. Nessuna voce al suo interno si sarebbe mai più levata verso il rosone per intonare inni di gloria ad Andraste, poiché la parte superiore dell’edificio era saltata in aria, i fedeli uccisi sul colpo dal fascio di luce scaturito. In quegli attimi di totale immobilità, si chiese se fosse questa la Giustizia: la morte della fede e delle sue speranze, per cancellarne le premesse fallaci basate sull’ingiustizia. E ricominciare, facendo di nuovo voto di fede sul sangue e i cadaveri degli innocenti.  
Il fischio nelle orecchie fu il primo suono che rimise a fuoco la connessione con il cielo grigio e spettrale, con le persone che stavano giudicando la sua colpevolezza: e mentre il suono stridente si trasformava in voci concitate, la realtà riprese il violento movimento che l’aveva sempre caratterizzata. Anders aveva lo sguardo fisso sulle sue mani, affusolate e dalle unghie ben curate, ora nervose e contratte sul nulla. Gli bastava distogliere l’attenzione dal suo corpo per vederne altri riversi al suolo, le lunghe vesti grigie macchiate di sangue: i suoi fratelli morti a causa dei templari, e dei suoi stessi compagni. Morti anche per colpa sua, perché aveva scelto di seguire la ferma volontà di due persone, anziché la sua consueta morale.   
E nonostante la morte incastrata nel suo campo visivo, non rimpiangeva di aver fatto esplodere la Chiesa, perché non poteva che sentirsi sollevato dal coronamento della causa a cui aveva dedicato buona parte della sua vita. Eppure era certo che l’aver seguito Hawke anche in questa follia, che l’aver voltato le spalle a quelli che aveva desiderato proteggere avrebbe condannato la sua anima una volta per tutte. La lista delle vite spezzate in una sola giornata continuava ad aumentare, e la fissità scomposta delle loro membra gli indusse un conato.   
Udì il passo militare di Marian avvicinarsi, ma scelse di non guardarla in volto. Rimase girato in direzione dei cadaveri, mentre elaborava con fatica il suo discorso: aveva bisogno di quei corpi svuotati da vita e magia come promemoria di ciò che aveva fatto.  
«Non c’è niente che tu possa dire che non abbia già detto a me stesso. Questa è la giustizia che tutti i maghi hanno atteso, me compreso.» Deglutì, il movimento del pomo d’Adamo troppo repentino per l’immobilità a cui si era costretto. «Era l’unico modo, te l’assicuro.»  
«È stato lo spirito a ordinarti di farlo?» Con in sottofondo le urla e il tumulto da lui causato, la voce di Hawke dietro di lui gli rimbombò nella testa come un canto addolorato. Ancora una volta, per l’ultima volta, cercava di giustificare le sue azioni.   
«Siamo un’unica persona, ora. Non potevo più tollerare le ingiustizie del Circolo, non arrivati a questo punto, no.» Sospirò forte. Anche quei maghi morti che non avrebbe mai pianto facevano parte degli oppressori.  
«Mi hai tradita. Avresti potuto parlarne con me.» Non poteva vederla in volto, ma sentì la sua voce tremare di accusa.   
Senza bisogno di girarsi, percepì impresso a fuoco sulla nuca il suo sguardo ardente. Si era innamorato quasi all’istante di quegli occhi azzurri e dal taglio felino: forse era stato stupido pensarlo, ma gli aveva ricordato ser Pounce-a-lot. E lui non era altro che un inguaribile gattaro.  
  
 _Nelle notti precedenti aveva a lungo immaginato questa conversazione. I toni rabbiosi di lei, la rassegnazione che avrebbe accompagnato ogni sua risposta. Tutto aveva iniziato a ruotare attorno a questo momento tanto che, anche mentre la lingua di Hawke scivolava lungo il suo addome, non riusciva a pensare ad altro: Anders quasi credeva che i loro corpi, connessi e in risonanza, avrebbero fornito un segnale d’allarme di ciò che infuriava nella sua mente instabile, nelle sue viscere sempre più contratte. Eppure la bocca sulla sua pelle continuava la strada verso il basso, e le labbra di lei finalmente si schiudevano sulla punta del suo pene. Temeva una rabbia che presagisse quanto sarebbe accaduto di lì a qualche giorno, si contraeva di un piacere perverso mentre la immaginava mordere con ferocia il suo membro._  
Non fece nulla di tutto ciò. Né lui le confessò quei pensieri indicibili, quel malato desiderio che lei lo punisse subito, in quel preciso istante, per quel che aveva ancora concretezza solo nella sua mente.  
  
«Volevo parlartene, ma cos’avrei fatto se avessi tentato di fermarmi?» Anders scosse piano la testa, le unghie salde nella carne delle mani. «Mi dispiace Hawke, ma sapevo che non avresti approvato. Il mondo deve smetterla di fingere che il Circolo sia una soluzione valida ai problemi dei maghi.»  
«Quindi ora è compito tuo decidere su questioni del genere?!» Rischiò di perdere l’equilibro sulla cassa, tanto forte fu il calcio che scosse il legno.  
Ebbe un moto di stizza. Ma cosa diavolo poteva pretendere di sapere la Campionessa di Kirkwall delle sofferenze di quelli come lui? Come poteva comprendere il costante terrore di essere scovato, la ricerca di una libertà angosciosa? Hawke aveva accolto le sue paure, aveva accarezzato le debolezze di un mago solo, anche nelle notti più difficili in cui gli sembrava di perdere del tutto la presa sulla realtà. Lei era stata al suo fianco quando, forse troppo lucido, si era domandato se fosse divenuto pazzo. Sembrava leggergli nella mente, e le sue labbra lenivano i pensieri dolorosi che premevano dentro al cranio.  
Ma non avrebbe mai compreso come fosse la vita di un eretico. Lei credeva di capirlo, accostava quell’anno ormai lontano di schiavitù per la feccia di Kirkwall a una disgrazia che, nel suo caso, si dilatava nel tempo di un’intera esistenza. Un anno da mercenaria nei bassifondi di quello schifo di città contro una vita a farsi imboccare merda dai templari e dalla Chiesa: ecco il limite verso cui quella splendente figura, ammantata di ricche vesti nella reggia che aveva per casa, poteva spingersi.  
«No, Hawke. Mi assumo il dovere di urlare al mondo come le cose non dovrebbero essere!» Anche Anders aveva iniziato ad alzare la voce.  
«E quindi hai avuto la geniale idea di compiere un massacro, giusto per dimostrare di avere ragione.» Lei era la donna che sarebbe entrata nella ballate del Thedas, lui invece avrebbe inciso il suo nome nelle storie delle Terre Libere come “l’eretico che fece esplodere la Chiesa”. In passato gli era capitato di sentirsi rivolgere frasi come «Il tuo continuo blaterare mi fa scoppiare la testa». Certo erano altri tempi, quelli in cui veniva criticato per la sua loquacità - e mai si sarebbe sognato di intendere quelle frasi in senso così letterale.  
«Pensavo che almeno tu, fra tutti i non maghi, avresti capito.» La saliva che Anders deglutì era amara. «L’ho fatto per distruggere questa gabbia d’acciaio!» Alzò la testa verso le volute di fumo, la voce incrinata da una sfumatura aspra.  
Hawke come al solito si limitava ad analizzare i collegamenti causa-effetto della situazione, e accanendosi sul crimine appena commesso perdeva di vista le sfumature opache della figura di Anders, i riverberi inattesi sulla superficie di pensieri imprevedibili. Il suo era un atto a lungo accartocciato e sbrogliato nelle ore d’insonnia, il frutto di anni di soprusi e il cammino di violenza che aveva scelto di intraprendere volendosi fingere un martire rivoluzionario. Lo avrebbe fatto in ogni caso. Lo avrebbe fatto comunque anche se lei lo avesse amato, vero? I respiri affannosi della donna alle sue spalle iniziarono a premergli con dolore sulla bocca dello stomaco.  
«Se per ciò che ho fatto è necessario che paghi con la mia vita, allora così sia.»   
Quello che in realtà lo angosciava, la muta condanna che aveva scelto di autoinfliggersi in quel drammatico calo di sipario, era il suo ruolo da patetico personaggio secondario. Il vero problema di quel finale ce l’aveva avuto davanti agli occhi per anni, senza bisogno di sforzarsi troppo per individuarne i segni. Non si sarebbe voltato a guardarle il volto sconvolto, turbato da rabbia e dolore. Non aveva bisogno di girarsi, perché la fissità di quello sguardo che ora gli perforava la schiena era inciso nella sua mente, con colore e intensità simili alla manifestazione di Giustizia sul suo corpo. Le tracce di entrambi gli solcavano la pelle come il letto di un fiume. E non ebbe bisogno di girarsi per indovinare le occhiate in tralice che Marian lanciava a Fenris, di come lui facesse cenni di assenso alle sue parole, incoraggiandola a prendere la decisione estrema.  
«Vuole morire. Ammazzalo, e falla finita.» Alle sue spalle si era levata una voce gelida e priva di inflessioni. I suoi altri compagni rumoreggiarono, turbati. Fenris non conosceva mezzi termini, soprattutto se si trattava di doverti strappare o meno il cuore dal petto. E la donna che Anders amava pendeva da quelle labbra sottili, mai incurvate in un sorriso.  
  
 _Una sera di maggio li aveva trovati entrambi nella stanza di Hawke. Fenris indossava solo i calzoni, e la vestaglia porpora di Marian si apriva sul seno, regalandogli una visuale privilegiata sul capezzolo sinistro, fino a qualche secondo prima tra le labbra dell’altro. Il mago si fermò sulla soglia, interdetto._  
«Non pretendo di avere l’esclusiva, ma almeno avvisatemi se non è il mio turno.» Le rughe d’espressione sulla fronte di Anders sembrarono dilatarsi. Con quella scena inaspettata davanti a sé, non riusciva a ricordare se fosse il giorno corretto. Fino a un attimo prima avrebbe scommesso una mano sulla certezza che fosse martedì.  
La donna rise, accavallando le gambe bianche. Il piede destro dondolava irrequieto. «Scusa se non ti abbiamo aspettato, ma hai fatto tardi.»   
Il cipiglio di Anders si acuì. Era in orario, come al solito, e lo sguardo di sfida con cui l’elfo lo misurava non gli piacque affatto. «Non mi risulta di essere stato informato su questo… cambio di programma.»  
«Pensavo che potesse farti piacere. Lo sai che l’abitudine mi annoia.»  
Lui fece per ribattere, perplesso, ma l’occhiata che ricevette al dischiudersi delle sue labbra zittì le sue proteste sul nascere. Hawke aveva portato la mano sul cavallo di Fenris, seduto sul copriletto alla sua sinistra, e i suoi occhi di marmo dardeggiavano una risposta silenziosa.  
“Questo luogo mi appartiene. Anche tu mi appartieni, e disporrò di voi due come cazzo mi pare.” Quel corpo sinuoso, la mano che si insinuava nei calzoni dell’ospite inatteso: tutto in lei rivendicava il potere su ciò che la circondava e bramava.  
Anders fece un passo avanti mentre la frustrazione gli vorticava nelle vene. Fenris non gli piaceva, e l’elfo si era sempre premurato di precisare che il disprezzo era reciproco. Che quell’arrogante detestasse i maghi ci voleva ben poco a dedurlo, ma l’ottusa ferocia con cui gli rivolgeva insulti gli era parsa davvero eccessiva, persino nel suo caso. Marian gli stava calando i pantaloni, eppure Fenris continuava a fissarlo con quell’odio smisurato. Di rimando, si trovò a compatirlo con una tristezza quasi paternalistica, anche quando il suo membro duro fu sotto al naso.  
  
Nel sesso finirono per riversare tutta l’aggressività dei loro scambi quotidiani.   
I fianchi stretti dell’elfo spingevano sulle natiche della donna, un ritmo rapido e smanioso che le fece scivolare più a fondo le labbra sul pene umido di Anders: questi si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più intenso, i freni inibitori e i pensieri annebbiati dall’eccitazione. La bocca di Hawke lo accoglieva in profondità, la lingua attenta ad avvolgerne la lunghezza, a compensare i movimenti bruschi. Gli occhi di Fenris si dischiusero ardenti e accusatori sui suoi. Allungò il suo corpo snello sulla schiena di Marian e le mani scattarono a cingerle stretti i polsi: lei ansimava sul membro di Anders, e l’elfo respirava forte con la testa incassata nell’incavo della sua spalla. Era la dimostrazione di possessività o la cedevolezza della carne a permettere quell’avvicinamento animale di corpi? La testa di Fenris era ora più vicina ai suoi genitali di quanto lo fosse mai stata al suo viso: Anders non sapeva se fosse quel pensiero a turbarlo, o l’alito caldo dell’altro uomo che si era unito alla maestria della lingua di Hawke. Quella volta non si sfiorarono.  
  
Aveva sentito dire che negli attimi prima della morte, la vita ti scorresse davanti allo sguardo. L’ironia dei ricordi selezionati con cura dal suo subconscio lo sorprese, regalandogli un tetro sorriso.  
Si era perso gli scambi delle altre figure alle sue spalle, perché all’improvviso era calato il silenzio. Ma era evidente che una decisione fosse stata presa.  
«Anders, tu» Marian esitò di fronte alla rilassatezza della sua postura «…devi pagare per ciò che hai fatto.»   
«Lo so. Lo so per davvero. Ma so anche che avresti dovuto farlo già parecchio tempo fa.» Per un momento, a Hawke sembrò di sentire un tremito nella voce del mago: eppure le dava la schiena con serenità, senza tradire il fremito di un’emozione. «Per quel che vale, sono felice che sia tu a farlo. È stato bello essere felice… almeno per poco.»   
Hawke rimase immobile. Si era aspettata che quel pazzo la supplicasse di avere pietà con gli occhi pieni di lacrimi, che avrebbe usato quel suo tono da ragazzino incosciente; aveva già preventivato che sarebbe persino potuto arrivare a far leva sull’infermità mentale e la possessione di Giustizia, solo per giustificare qualcosa che persino la più cinica di Kirkwall faticava a elaborare.  
Forse lo vide per la prima volta nella fierezza del suo portamento, severo di fronte alla morte da lui causata, l’ambasciatore della perdizione caduta. È probabile che nei contorni di quella figura ammantata di cenere avesse scorto un giovane non più curvo, le spalle alleggerite dell’ombra di cadaveri e sconfitte. E ne fu stizzita, perché quel ricordo sopito non corrispondeva alla figura arrendevole con cui Marian aveva avuto a che fare: l’Anders che conosceva le si mostrava nudo, a tratti spogliato ancor di più da quei suoi occhi nocciola adoranti, con lo sguardo degli uomini prostrati da una battaglia tutta interna.  
  
 _Il primo contatto tra pelle pallida e ambrata fu simile al rifiuto dei medesimi poli di una calamita. Le notti che aveva trascorso con Carl erano state velate di tenerezza, perché il sesso tra di loro somigliava più a un’affannata ricerca della riva dopo un naufragio, perché loro erano due derelitti smaniosi di una anche breve illusione di bonaccia. Ma quando Anders si decise ad afferrare le braccia di Fenris per mordergli con ferocia il collo, si sorprese a non trovare una particolare resistenza: solo una certa riluttanza, un avvertimento nello sguardo. Quegli occhi dicevano: “Se lei me lo chiedesse, ti sgozzerei seduta stante. Lascerei colare il sangue dal tuo collo su queste preziose lenzuola di lino, fare sgocciolare i rimasugli della tua vita sul suo seno, tra le labbra aride. Lo faccio perché lei lo desidera, ma io non desidero certo te.”_  
Fu in quell’istante che Anders si rese conto di quanto l’adorazione che nutrivano per Hawke li rendesse simili. Erano due animali randagi, un gatto e un cane rabbioso che non sarebbero mai andati d’accordo; due uomini raccattati dalla strada con in comune la devozione per quella donna incantevole e sprezzante.  
I capelli bianchi dell’elfo erano impregnati di sudore. Mentre si accaniva su quel petto glabro, il mago vedeva davanti a sé le lisce gambe di Marian, divaricate a dischiuderne le meraviglie: si masturbava con grazia e al contempo intensità nei movimenti, le dita a tracciare una circonferenza danzante. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per mantenere viva quell’esaltazione nel suo sguardo, l’eccitazione individuabile nella posizione abbandonata dello splendido corpo. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per compiacerla, nonostante gli si seccasse la bocca ogni qualvolta intercettava le occhiate languide indirizzate al solo Fenris.  
Forse, se solo Hawke non fosse stata innamorata di lui, Anders si sarebbe potuto infatuare a sua volta di quell’elfo addolorato e ferito. Forse, se la donna che lui amava non avesse preferito un altro, non avrebbe bramato di possedere a sua volta il corpo esile ma temprato di Fenris.   
  
Una notte gli aveva addirittura graffiato la pelle in corrispondenza dei marchi di lyrium: aveva affondato le unghie in stato febbrile e desiderando che sanguinasse di bianco, come una pianta recisa dei rami. Sentì le dita farsi strada nella carne bollente, mentre il corpo sotto di lui si dimenava selvatico; aveva scoperto che non era in quel sangue rosso scuro - lo stesso colore del suo - che avrebbe trovato la risposta alle sue domande. Allora, quasi scusandosi, con la lingua si trovò a raspare piano sugli avvallamenti arrossati del petto olivastro, come un gatto che voglia farsi perdonare dal padrone.  
Una mano attorno al collo lo spinse all’indietro, scaraventandolo di schiena a posizioni invertite. Quello che vide sul volto di Fenris lo raggelò, perché tra tutte le espressioni aveva dato per scontato di trovarvi rabbia e il consueto odio: invece le pupille che lo fissavano erano dilatate a divorare le iridi verdi, come l’arrivo della notte che fagocita i colori di un giorno luminoso. L’imperscrutabilità del suo viso, l’immobilità delle rughe attorno alle labbra: le implicazioni di quel momento gli fecero molta più paura di una furia cieca e violenta.  
Le gambe gli furono alzate in maniera sbrigativa, con una certa urgenza dei movimenti. Anders lasciò a metà un respiro, sorpreso. Arrischiò un’occhiata alla sua destra, dove Marian li fissava famelica.  
Percepì lo spezzarsi di ogni resistenza quando l’altro arrivò a penetrarlo. Lei era il riflesso del languore che intrecciava quei tre corpi. Sentiva le mani callose di Fenris premergli sulle cosce, la circolazione sanguigna rallentata nei punti dove quelle dita ferme si imprimevano.  
Il bacio inaspettato che ricevette poi, quello fu al sapore ferroso del sangue che Anders aveva sulle labbra. I suoi occhi erano ancora spalancati su quelli di Hawke, quando la vide sorridere.  
  
C’era di nuovo silenzio. Se si fosse alzato, avrebbe potuto fingere che quella conversazione non avesse mai avuto luogo. Il limbo di memorie in cui galleggiava non era lo scudo migliore da indossare per proteggersi dall’insufficienza di se stesso. Riusciva a sentire dietro di sé due corpi che erano come un’estensione del suo, luoghi percorribili con l’urgenza concitata di chi sta facendo tutto per l’ultima volta. E per l’ultima volta, con la coscienza dell’uomo sconfitto, si fece da parte.  
La lama del pugnale affondò senza alcun preavviso nel petto di Anders, imprimendo nella carne lacerata un bacio d’addio. Una fitta, un dolore fulmineo che gli parve subito appartenere a qualcuno che non conosceva più. Era stanco dopo quella giornata nel suo ospedale della Città Oscura, desiderava solo stendersi sul materasso del stanza di Hawke e abbandonarsi alle sue premure: aveva il potere di curare lui stesso, cosa che la sua magia non sarebbe riuscita a fare. Si lasciò cadere a peso morto sul letto, guardandola in quegli occhi lucenti. Chiuse piano le palpebre, assaporando gli ultimi secondi di attesa, la linea di demarcazione tra le sue aspettative e il loro concretizzarsi in realtà.   
Ma perché lei piangeva…?


End file.
